College Adventures
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Ed shows up at Ella's college after coming through the Gate. Al is missing, and Ella is the only one who seems to have any answers.
1. Where's Al

"You're going to be late getting to school, Ella," Mom said.

"I have a three hour commute, Mom," I said. "And curfew's not till midnight. You worry too much. Where's Lea? I have her last bag."

"Your sister's in the guest room," Mom continued. "I told her to do a check up on the patient. He might wake up today, you know. He's been improving."

"Mom! Would you stop bringing your work home?" I said, annoyed. "Lea's going to get attached! She's a nursing major for heaven's sake!"

Without another word, I ran to the renovated guest room. It look like a hospital room.

I pulled a clipboard from a shelf.

"Hmm…Mom sure was detailed," I said. "What's this? Looks like…heroin? We're harboring a druggie?"

"Ella," Lea said, getting up. "I just finished. It's so weird. His vitals and brainwaves are strong…but he won't wake up."

I looked down. "I-I'm sorry, Lea."

I paused for a moment, unsure of how to respond. "Wanna get up now? We have to go."

Lea set the clipboard on a bedside table.

Suddenly the machines went crazy and the guy's eyes opened. He sat straight up, completely oblivious to the IVs and chords in his arms.

"You're okay!" Lea hugged him.

"Who are you?" he asked, pushing her off. "Where's Al?"

"Who?" I asked, gently taking my sister to my side.

"My brother!" he said, trying to yank out the chords.

"Would you quit that! You're still in treatment for your addiction!" I yelled, easing him back down. "Don't make me strap you to this bed."

"What the crap? You wouldn't!" he yelled back. "Where's my brother?"

"There was no one with you when we found you," I replied. "You were almost dead from an overdose of heroin."

"You've got it wrong, I don't do drugs!"

"Your blood work says different," I sighed. "Lea, go get Mom. I'll watch the druggie."

"I'm not a druggie!" he yelled.

I sat in the chair. "You aren't getting sympathy from me. I don't care about someone who goes around shooting up and taking advantage of—"

The guy hit the table-hard. "Shut up! I don't know who put drugs in me, but I didn't do it. And I'm not taking advantage, I didn't ask to be plugged up here."

"Let me see something," I said. I grabbed his hands and turned them all around, checking for old scars or incisions. "There!"

I pointed at a scar on his upper left arm. "Someone drugged you."

"What, so you believe me now?" he asked sharply.

"My sister does, so…yeah, I do," I said. "And I thought…how bad it would feel if I lost her. So…I think I'll help you."

"Ella!" Mom was in the room. She gripped my wrist and pulled me back. She glared at the guy. "You clean?"

"How many times do I have to tell you people, I don't do drugs!" he said, but his voice seemed softer on seeing my mom.

"Okay then," Mom said. "What's your name?"

She put a cool cloth on his forehead.

"My name is Edward Elric," he replied. "What happened to me?"

"I found you on my doorstep," Mom said. "You should've been dead, with all that meth in your system, but we were able to get you back to health…but you wouldn't wake up."

"I did the daily check-ups!" Lea said, smiling.

"Mom…was there anyone else with Ed when you found him?" I asked.

Mom looked at me. "No."

"Well…ah…I guess we have to go," I said.

Mom looked at me again, shaking her head. "He needs a suitable environment. I want you to take Ed with you."

She walked out of the room to finish packing.

"Wait, where am I going?" he asked.

"College," I sighed.

"I'm NOT going!" Ed yelled, yanking on the chords again.

"Calm down! I can't get the IV's out with you struggling!" Lea said.

"NO!" He yelled.

I put a hand on his, stopping him from pulling an IV out. I leaned over slightly and kissed him on the cheek.

A look of extreme shock took over his features.

"Now that we have your attention, please understand that the only way to find your brother is by going to college," I said. "There will be the necessary connections and resources needed to find a missing person."

"Why did you kiss me?" Ed asked, still in shock.

"Well…two reasons…one, to get your attention," I said. "And the other one is a secret between me and Lea."

I grinned.

"Please relax, Ed, this'll only hurt a second," Lea said.

She pulled out the IV's.

"Come on Lea, let's give the man a chance to dress alone," I said, smiling.

I took my sister's hand, and pulled her out of his room.

Once we were out, she yanked her hand out of mine.

"I can't believe you did that!" She whispered. "That was obviously the first time he's been kissed!"

"He wouldn't shut up! Honestly, were you gonna let him yank the IV's out and run down the street?" I asked. "This is why I'm the smart one."

"Now he's going to think something," Lea said. "Unless…there is something?"

"Lea!" I said. "He's just some guy…honestly."

"I love how you think you can lie to your own twin," Lea said. "I know you like the back of my hand, plus you're the most predictable person on the planet."

"Whatever," I muttered.

"Ha ha…you said I'd get attached," Lea said.


	2. Ouch

"See you later," I said. "Our dorm's this way."

"What? You said we were going to look for Al!" he yelled.

I smiled. "Here's your key card."

I handed it to him, with a slip of paper attached, then got close to his face and whispered. "Be more careful. Whoever took your brother and drugged you could still be around to finish the job, even here. Don't make any enemies."

I stepped back. "See you in class."

I turned and walked to the ladies dorms.

"Lunch!" I sighed. I found my twin quickly. "Where's Ed?"

"I'm right here," He was standing in front of the milk machine, glaring at it.

"What? Have a grudge against milk?" I asked. "I'm allergic."

Lea grinned. "I'm not."

She filled a glass with milk and went to the table.

"Ella," Ed said, sitting next to me. "I called the number and…explained it…and they have no record of anyone with his description."

"Well then…I have a few connections," I said softly.

Ed slammed his fist against the table. "That isn't good enough! He's my brother!"

I grabbed my sister's milk and poured it over his head.

He looked at me. "What the-"

"You were making a scene again," I said. "You have to be calm. What if they find out you're still alive?"

"Who are they?" Lea asked.

"I have some idea," I said. "Hey Ed, you need school supplies, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," he replied.

"I'll take you to Wal-mart," I said. "I'll pick you up at your dorm around eight. Right now me and Lea have some homework to catch up on."

I gripped my twin's wrist and took her back to the dorm.

Three hours later, we stopped the car in front of Ed's dorm. Lea got out to go get him, but then I heard something.

A scream. My sister's.

I quickly got out of the car, switching the headlights on to reveal that she had been pinned against a wall.

"Lea!" I yelled. "Your pocket knife!"

Lea nodded, and yanked out her knife and sliced the arm holding her in place. She got free, then looked my way.

"Go! Get help!" I yelled.

She ran off.

"You Ella Miori?" asked the man.

"Maybe," I said uncertainly. "You've been drinking. Maybe you should lie down."

He shook his head. "You can't talk your way out of this one, princess."

He was on me in a second, pushing me to the ground. I could do nothing. I was…helpless.

"Please…you'll regret this…" I said weakly.

Suddenly the man was jerked off me and thrown across the sidewalk.

Ed stood there, staring down at the man. "Get up. I'm not going to fight you while you're lying down like that."

"Who are you?" the man asked, getting up. "Her boyfriend?"

Ed flinched. "Whatever. Just don't you touch her!"

He punched the man again. And again.

Finally Lea had to stop him. "The cops are on their way. And Ella is…"

I realized I was freezing. It was raining and I was shaking.

"Hey…" Ed sat down and put his jacket on me. "I'm sorry."

I started to cry, and fell against him. He looked surprised, but hugged me back.

He helped me to my feet. "Let's get you out of the rain."


End file.
